


Emmerdale Buddie

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Evan "Buck" Buckley, Angst, Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Betrayal, Character Death, Cheating, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explosions, Falling In Love, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, On the Run, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Romance, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, You Have Been Warned, buddie, farmer evan buckley, in different relationships, rich eddie diaz, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Aaron and Bucks relationship is on the rocks, Eddie and Robert turn up with Eddies family happily engaged and ready to start a new life in the small villagewhat could go wrong
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something ive wanted to do for so long, my first real ship was Robron until they spilt them, so when i stumbled on Buddie i always wondered what would they be like in Emmerdale so here is my take, i have tweaked the Robron story and to be honest it will mainly follow Buck and Eddie, Aaron and Roberts relationship will form in the back ground just to inform you.
> 
> Yes Eddie is officially replacing Chrissie and the whites haha i couldn't resist
> 
> Big thanks to @ToughPaperRound for been so patient with me on this
> 
> Also a big thanks to @Ro_Nordmann for the great art work

Eddie focuses hard on the road ahead. When he had heard the roads in the UK were narrow he'd laughed and said they couldn’t be that bad, but these roads were starting to take the piss. There was barely enough room to fit his car down the road on its own, never mind the cars coming towards him. He huffs as he has a near miss and pulls over in a layby.

“Why did they have to pick here to move to, of all places? It’s in the middle of nowhere,” Eddie questions.

“Because they like to be awkward in everything they do! Plus I think it’s because your father knows I’m from here, so he thinks it will annoy me. We both know they weren’t happy with us, with you know...” Robert explains, pointing towards Eddie’s hand.

“They will come round to us being engaged, it's just.. well, you know what they're like,” Eddie explains, twisting his engagement ring.

“They will. Although, I don’t understand why we had to move too? We were all set up in our home - but I get that family is important to you,” Robert explains and Eddie catches Robert’s face as he looks at the village sign. Robert’s mind crawls, with memories from when he was last here slowly creeping into his mind.

“What about you? Are you ready to see yours again after so long?” Eddie questions, it had been a massive blow out when Eddie's father explained that he had bought an estate in the UK, especially when he said the estate's name. Robert was not happy, but his father explained everything was going up for sale where they were in the States as he owned everything, and Eddie agreed to the move mainly because he was close to his sister’s and he was trying to stay on the good side of his parents after the last disaster he had brought to their home.

“Yeah it would be nice, but we will be in the estate working so we would rarely have time to see them. How about I drive us, I see you're not coping too well with these roads,” Robert chuckles. Eddie knew Robert would deflect the question but didn’t want to push him.

“Yes, please these roads are just stupid, how did you ever live round here and not get hit?” Eddie states, he gets out the car and watches as Robert gets out his side just as a silver car goes flying past the draft knocking Robert into their car.

“Watch it, you bloody idiot!” Robert shouts.

“Are you ok?” Eddie says grabbing at Robert's arm.

“Yeh fine,” Robert says, pulling Eddie in for a hug.

“Let’s get to the estate, at least we shall be fine there,” Eddie explains.

Robert nods his head and heads to the driver’s side as Eddie climbs in the passenger’s side. They head off down the winding roads to the estate.

**Buck**

“You nearly hit that man Aaron; you need to learn to slow down,” Buck states as he holds on to the door handle with a firm grip.

“Look, we drive down here every day, it's fine. I missed him? Plus you said you needed to get home to get changed and over to the farm as you were late,” Aaron says with a smirk.

“Yes, because you decided at the last minute to take me out for the night,” Buck says.

“Yeah, and even with all that I didn’t get any,” Aaron says with a sarcastic tone.

“I told you, I was knackered from working all day and then we spent the night at the restaurant. All I wanted to do was sleep. I will make it up to you, if I’m not sacked...” Buck explains.

“You won’t be. I arranged with Moira and Cain and asked if we could have the night together and be late today. Moira was fine and Cain wasn’t but Moira put him in his place,” Aaron explains and Buck is pissed at that. Why didn’t Aaron explain that last night?

“Hang on! So why are we speeding back if you knew it would be ok?” Buck demands, folding his arms.

“Because you were bitching about being late, so now you won’t be, plus if I had told you what I had done you would have turned it into an argument,” Aaron says as they pull up at the pub. Buck doesn’t even wait for the car to finish moving before he flings the door open and slams it shut and storms off.

He hears Aaron shout but pays no attention to him as he enters the pub's living space and is greeted by - but of course - Aaron's mum.

“You’re back early! I thought you were away till this afternoon, Aaron said,” Chas questions.

“Oh? You mean your son, who failed to tell me that he had organised us having a late stay, only to tell me when we were flying down the road to the village, and then - you will love this - he nearly takes a man out who was stood by his car at the layby.” Buck huffs as he stomps up the stairs. He quickly glanced out the window and can see Aaron walking towards Paddy, most likely going to moan about him. He rolls his eyes and heads for a shower.

“You’re back early, what happened?” Paddy questions.

“Not now,” Aaron says.

“No, stop and talk, lose this face and talk,” Paddy says, gesturing to Aaron's face.

“It's nothing, well we ended coming back early as Buck wanted to not be late for work,” Aaron explains.

“Hang on, I thought you cleared it with Moira so it would be ok for him to work later?” Paddy asks and knows the look Aaron is making. “Ah I see, you didn’t tell him, did you? And now he is in a huff with you,” Paddy chuckles.

“Just leave it ok, I just can’t deal with him,” Aaron says, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Hang on, did you do it on purpose to start something? Aaron! That boy adores you, he stayed when he had plans to go back to the USA, you can’t do that to him. Use this," Paddy says, poking Aaron in the head, "and speak.”

Aaron doesn’t say a word and turns to head into the pub. As he enters the door, Buck is coming down, all dressed in his work clothes and walks into the living room. Buck surveys the room and sees Chas and she smiles at him but it drops and he knows straight away Aaron has followed him in. He keeps walking, takes a seat at the table and starts lacing his boots.

“You want a coffee, either of you?” Chas asks.

“No thanks, I'll get one at the farm,” Buck replies.

“Nah I’m ok. Mum, could you give me and Buck a minute please?” Aaron asks. Buck looks at Aaron and can’t read his face. He knew Aaron was very closed-up but he had hoped over the three years they had been together he would have cracked the shell a bit. But not even a dent.

“Ok, but please no shouting. Charity is upstairs hungover as she fell out with Debbie, so she ended up crashing here and drinking. So unless you want her wrath, keep it low,” she says.

Buck watches as she moves and gives them both a smile before closing the door.

“Buck...” Aaron starts.

“Aaron not now, we're both angry. Let's just talk later, that’s if you want to talk. Or will you make an excuse to not be around, like normal?” Buck asks. The last few times they'd needed to talk Aaron had made excuses and left.

“I know, I’m sorry I did that. But I promise I'll be here later. Do you want me to drive you up to the farm?” Aaron asks, in the hope to try and make some peace. Buck gets up and walks towards Aaron. “No, it's fine. Look, I love you. Can you please just try to talk to me more? It would make us a lot better? I will see you later,” Buck explains as he kisses Aaron's cheek. “See ya later Chas!” Buck shouts as he taps on the door to the bar, knowing she had been listening.

“You know I do, Buck,” Aaron says and watches as Buck disappears. As the door closes, the door to the bar opens and in comes his mum. He rolls his eyes, he'd wanted to get some sleep before heading to the scrap yard.

“Soo, want to explain what that was all about?” Chas asks.

“No, I’m going to get some shut-eye,” Aaron says as he heads out.

“No, you ain't doing that, Aaron. Sit down,” Chas says, her tone getting angry.

“Look, I already spoke to Paddy and had his whiny advice and I don’t need it from you. I will sort it!” he snaps and walks off, storming up the stairs and heading for a quick nap.

Buck starts his walk to the farm, his music playing, ignoring people as he walks.

**Eddie**

Eddie is in awe as they start down the long drive to the big house that lay in front of them. When he had seen the pictures online, he didn’t think it was that big - but now with it in front of him he could see he had misjudged.

“Impressive!” Eddie says.

“It isn’t that good, I’m surprised no one has knocked it down, it's cursed. It’s had several owners in the last few years,” Robert chuckles.

“Has it? And how would you know? Have you been checking up on your old stomping grounds?” Eddie chuckles. “But I can’t see my father buying this place if it's that much of a loss,” Eddie says. If this was true, that meant his father was up to something, or just getting at Robert. But Eddie couldn’t see his dad moving everything over here just to annoy his fiancé.

“Most likely going to level the forest and build houses, it’s what I’d do,” Robert explains.

“He wouldn’t do that, which is why I’m glad you ain't in control but would you really do that to the place you grew up in?” Eddie asks but chuckles.

“I wouldn’t. Nothing but bad memories for me. Plus we both know you keep me under control so no worries. Anyway I can't see your mother letting him destroy the land - you know she loves forests,” Robert reminds Eddie. And it's what Eddie loves about Robert, little things like that. He places his hand on Robert's lap as they start the final pull up to the house.

As they pull up, Eddie can see the moving trucks though it looked like some were still to turn up, and the car with his mother and father stood outside looking at the house, his two sisters also stood next to them. Eddie thought when they were told they were going, his sisters would stay and finish college and university but he was wrong. His father meant it when he said they were all going, but Eddie felt bad as they had left things behind. But now wasn’t the time for remembering the left behind. It was for focusing on the future, and his family.

“Ready?” Eddie asks, giving Robert's leg a squeeze.

“I am, but are you? This ain't like the States,” Robert says.

“I have you by my side, so I'll be fine,” Eddie says as he opens the door and gets out.

“Edmundo, Robert, you made it here! So, what do you think?” Helena asked.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Robert says and he feels a squeeze on his hand from Eddie.

“Yeah, it's fine, shall we have a look round? Pick our room?” Eddie says, giving Robert the eyes to which Robert responds in kind.

“Really boys,” Ramon says.

“Sorry Father,” Eddie says.

They move in to the front door and head inside, they start walking round the lower level checking the kitchen and main front room, then into the office. Eddie and Robert keep to the back so they can cuddle up more as they walk through the place, they spend the next few hours looking through all the rooms and settling on who was in which and unpacking. Eventually they head down and enter the office. As they set their laptops down ready to see what business they could bring to the estate, there is a knock at the door and one of Eddie's sisters opens it. Eddie looks at the man who joins her, a man with short, shaved hair, tall, wearing a long green coat - he definitely looks like a villager. And next to him, a short woman with red hair looking a bit sheepish. Eddie feels Robert let go of his hand.

“Robert? Is that you?” the man asks.

“Ah Sam, nice to see some things haven’t changed,” Robert says.

“Didn’t think you would come back,” Sam replies.

“Well, what can I say? Got a decent family now,” Robert says.

“Yeah, he’s engaged to my son and a big part of the business,” Ramon explains. Eddie can see a shift in Robert - is this why he didn’t want to come back? Did people not know about him and his father had just outed him?

“Well! Never had you down as that way,” Sam says, and there was the answer. Eddie hated when his father had to play the one-up game.

“Sam, don’t be so rude. Hi, I’m Lydia, we used to work here for the previous owners, I was the cleaner and Sam was the game keeper,” Lydia explains.

“And you want to know if you can keep your jobs? Well the answer is yes. It will make things easier to have people who know what they're doing. Come back in a few days so we can get settled and we will sort contracts,” Ramon explains.

“Oh brilliant, thank you! Nice to meet you all, come on Sam let's go,” Lydia says and they leave.

Eddie takes Robert's hand and leads him out of the office to the kitchen.

“You ok? I noticed how your body shifted. Guessing no-one here knew about you?” Eddie questions.

“It's fine, eventually people would have found out. Mind you, I'd say in the next hour the whole village will know. But I don’t care, I have you, we’ve had a great two and half years and many more ahead, so sod what people say,” Robert explains.

“Well I’m sure it will be ok, and I think you're exaggerating about how quickly people will find out,” Eddie says.

“This is the difference here, small village - gossip flies round. Everyone will know,” Robert explains.

“Well then let’s go into the town and show them who we are,” Helena states, coming in.

“Yes, my lovely wife is right. We are Diaz’s, and you're soon to be one and we don’t back down or hide from people. So let’s show this village we are here to stay,” Ramon explains.

“Well, the best way is to go down the pub,” Robert explains. He knows most of the people in the village would be there as it was getting late.

“Go get ready and we will make our way,” Ramon says.

They all head off and get ready. Once done, they head to the cars and make their way to the pub. As they pull up Eddie looks round. It was such a small village, and so little to do - he can see why Robert left.

“Are you ready for this? If you want leave just say and we will,” Eddie says.

“I'm not one to back down and I’m not about to now,” Robert says and smiles.

They get out and head towards the front entrance of the pub.

**Buck as he arrives at the farm a few hours before**

Buck wanders up the path leading past the stables to the main door of the farm house. As he arrives, he can hear the dull tone of Cain, as he is about to enter when he hears Aaron's name being mentioned and can’t resist waiting and listening.

“I can’t believe you let Aaron talk you into letting Buck turn up later! There’s loads to do,” Cain moans.

“Well it's not your farm, it's mine, and they deserve to be happy and have at least one day to themselves. God forbid having to live in that pub in all the wee space,” Moira states.

“Well, I don’t think they have long left, Aaron always gets bored easily, I mean you only have to look at his past…” Cain starts and Buck doesn’t want to hear about the ex's so he knocks and wanders in looking at his phone, acting like he just turned up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cain says, standing arms crossed.

“Doesn’t matter, am I right in thinking the top field's fence still needs sorting?” Buck questions.

“Yeah, but I thought...” Moira starts.

“No, it's fine, crossed wires, I'll go get started” Buck says as he turns to leave.

“So, he didn’t tell you did he? Typical Aaron,” Cain jokes but Buck ignores it and heads off.

He enters the big main shed and starts to load the trailer with fencing and tools before hooking it up to the tractor. One good thing he had managed to get from working on the farm was his tractor and agriculture licence so he could drive the different types of farming machines, which also could be transferred to other countries if ever needed. He climbs into the tractor and hears his phone going off. He looks and sees Aaron calling so he ignores it, starts the engine and makes his way through the farm to the entry to the road. He looks both ways and pulls out onto the road and as he travels down the winding road he comes across a removals truck that is stuck in some mud, it looks to have skidded and Buck feels for the guy inside so pulls up next to it.

“You ok there?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, just got stuck. The other moving trucks were ahead so one's coming back once it's unloaded,” the guy replies.

“If you want I can try to pull you out?I’m here now and most likely more chance of me doing it,” Buck explains, gesturing to his tractor

“Ok, that'd be great,” the guy replies.

Buck moves the tractor and gets out, unhitching the tractor before climbing back in and moving it to the front of the truck and climbs out again.

“So, who’s moving where? Guess they have a lot of stuff if there are a few of you,” Buck chuckles.

“Yeah, some rich American family brought Home Farm. They are there now, so I really need to get a move on,” the guy replies and Buck could see the worry.

“I'll get you out. I’m surprised anyone has taken it on with the recent run of bad luck,” Buck explains as he attaches the tow rope from the truck to his tractor.

“Me too, but you know the Americans there kind of dumb, no offence,” the guy chuckles.

“Hey, I’m with you on that! Right, get in the cab and start the engine. Once I’m ready I'll honk the tractor horn and slowly pull you forward and then you start to steer and accelerate,” Buck explains.

“Will do,” the guy replies.

Buck climbs in and starts the tractor and pulls the guy out, they say their goodbyes and Buck watches the truck move down the road. As he reattaches the trailer and makes his way down the road, thinking about what the guy had said about an American family moving in. Buck was glad at least he might have something in common with them. But then if they were rich, they were most likely pompous and wouldn’t like a farm hand round. Buck chuckles as he pulls onto the top field and heads over to the broken fence.

After an hour he has managed to get several of the posts fixed and starts to work on the hole for the new one, as he picks the pickaxe up he hears his phone again. He looks and sees Aaron's face and tosses the phone back down. He isn’t in the mood. He starts swinging the axe good and hard, making him feel slightly better.

“Hey, calm down, don’t need a massive hole dug you know!" Moira shouts, making Buck stop “Unless it's for a body” she chuckles and Buck laughs with a shake of his head

“Yeah, sorry just got a lot on," Buck explains as he rests on the axe.

“I noticed, wanna talk about it?" she asks.

“It's ok, honest," Buck starts and he looks at Moira who is just staring at him like a mother and he caves. He had become close to Moira; she was like an adoptive mum for him even though sometimes he failed to understand a complete sentence she would say. “We went out, had sort of a good night. But I was tired and worried about getting back here so ended up going to bed early, and it wasn’t till we were on our way back to the village that he explained he had sorted out with you for me to be in later. Then because he was speeding he nearly hit a guy and blamed me," Buck explains.

“Well that’s definitely Aaron for you. You know what he is like, he’s like Cain - they don’t talk or show emotion, which is not a good help for people like us," Moira explains.

“So how do you make it work?” Buck asks.

“It takes a lot of time and patience and talking. But the way you say that - do you think it won't work?” she asks and Buck thinks. He loves Aaron but the mood swings and everything were becoming too much for even Buck, he could only take so much. He looks at Moira and just smiles. He knew he couldn’t tell her what he was thinking, she was a Dingle after all and she would tell Cain who would tell Chas who would tell Aaron.

“It's fine, honest," Buck says and moves to get the post off the trailer.

“You know, I know that look. You think just because I’m a Dingle I will tell them what you say, but I won’t," she explains as she grabs a bag of cement.

“How did you get so good at reading people?” Buck says chuckling, knowing he has been rumbled.

“I have three kids, I've had to learn. So come on spit it out will ya?" Moira says.

“It's just he can be moody and hard to approach. When he is in a good mood he is amazing, but one little thing and bang he’s off on one. I know he is hiding something from his past but won't open up to me about it and I don’t want to press you know how angry he can get. I just don’t know anymore," Buck says as he holds the post steady for Moira to pour the cement.

“Trust me, he has been like that since I've known him, but sounds like you're ready to throw the towel in, which I know isn’t like you, but on a serious note when he gets angry he hasn't you know.." Moira asks and her words cut through Buck

“It's not and no he has never hit me, but it's so hard to get five minutes when we live with his family. I’m outnumbered on everything and when we do argue he has them to talk to and I have no-one," Buck explains.

“Oi, you have me," Moira states rubbing his arm. “I may be married to Cain, but that doesn’t mean you can’t come to me, you understand?” she says.

Buck nods and starts to pat the cement. He hears Maria’s phone going and she answers.

“Hey Aaron, what can I do for you?” she says and Buck looks at her. “Ah yeah, he’s helping me on the top field. His phone is in his jacket in the tractor that’s why he hasn’t answered. Sorry my bad, do you want to speak to him?” she says and Buck watches as she smiles and hands the phone over, taking the post out his hands and holding it.

“Hey,” Buck says, even though he doesn’t want to speak.

“Hey, sorry it most likely looks like I’m checking up on you but when you didn’t answer I was worried," Aaron says and Buck could swear he could hear the worry, but shakes it off.

“No, I’m sorry, I should have put my phone in my pocket but I wanted to get this fence done. What are you after?” Buck asks.

“Was wondering if we could maybe sit down and have tea in the pub? I know we do all the time but I was thinking in the front, so we can talk? I'll order the pie for us," Aaron says.

“Yeah, that’s fine," Buck says.

“I’m sorry for earlier I should have spoken to you last night. I know it's on me," Aaron says and Buck doesn’t know what to say.

“Buck, I need you to help now please," Moira states and Buck turns and she smiles.

“Look, I got to go before Moira uses the pickaxe on me. I love you and I'll see you when I get in," Buck says.

“You too, see you later," Aaron says before hanging up.

“All sorted?” Moira asks.

“Not really, he can’t even say 'I love you'," Buck says as he pegs a stake in the ground and then another.

“Ah! Dingle men, you have to love them for their vast vocabulary mainly made up of grunts and shrugs," she chuckles.

“Not even funny," Buck says as he ties rope round the stakes and post. “He wants to talk later, over a meal at the pub," Buck explains.

“Sounds interesting," Moira says as she moves the axe to the trailer.

“It will be because his mum and Paddy have had a go at him over his attitude like they always do. He will say sorry, I will accept it, all will be good for a few days," Buck exhales. He knows his life is sounding pathetic now.

“Look, meet and see what happens, but let’s get the rest of the work done first," she says.

They spend the next few hours working in the fields sorting out the cattle and moving them, then turning the soil ready for seeding. Eventually they finish up and head back to the Farm House where Buck quickly cleans his face and hands and makes his excuses to leave, ready to face whatever Aaron has for him. As he walks back, he sees the familiar faces of villagers and says his hi’s as he passes them he knows what some of them think about is relationship some even explained it to his face but then it wasn't down to them who he wanted to be with, as he slowly walks down past the B and B he sees the pub and thinks to himself maybe he should just avoid going in do an Aaron see how he likes, but is caught out when he hears a voice.

“Thinking about whether or not to face the grump monster?” Paddy’s over-enthusiastic voice echoes in Buck's ears.

“How did you guess?” Buck sarcastically replies.

“Come on, I'll walk in with you," he replies.

“Great, so we will have you and Chas staring at us as we talk. Well I'll talk, he will just sit there staring at me shrugging and drinking," Buck states. He is fed up and knows what is going to happen.

“No, that won't happen. We have spoken to him, and I promise it will be just the two of you," Paddy says as he pulls at Buck's arm to head to the pub.

They start walking to the pub and Buck turns to see a posh car turn down the street, but is quickly shaken as he feels Paddy pull him through the doors and pushes him toward where Aaron was sitting. He is sitting in the far corner in the booth so it is fairly private. He also notices the booth behind them had been blocked off.

“Now sit," Paddy says. Buck takes a seat and sees Aaron smile at him.

“Two pints, boys? Now we will be at the far side and you talk, and I mean you," Chas says pointing at Aaron and Buck chuckles.

“Ok," he grunts out at her, as she walks off.

“Sooo," Buck says.

“Buck, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, not just for last night but for it all, I just don’t want to get too attached and then you leave or I do something stupid and you leave. I’m reckless and I know I need to focus on us more," Aaron says and Buck is taken back. He wasn’t prepared for this Aaron.

“Aaron look, I love you, all I want is for you to talk more and that’s it. And we both know I'm more reckless than you," Buck chuckles as he takes a swig from his pint.

“Here we are boys, two pies with chips and peas,” Victoria says.

“Thanks Vic, but where’s the gravy?” Aaron asks.

“Does it look like I have that many hands to carry it?” Vic says smiling.

“Well, I thought you were this great carrier of food?” Buck jokes.

“Right, now you can wait," she says and turns but stops and takes a step back nearly falling in to Buck's lap

“Woah! Vic, you ok?” Buck says.

“Yeah sorry. Robert, is that you?” Vic says as she moves through the pub.

Buck looks over and sees a group of well-dressed people arrive. An old couple followed by two girls and two men and he watches as Vic grabs one of the men in a hug.

“Who do you think that is then?” Aaron asks, and sees Chas walking over.

“Most likely the new owners of Home Farm, I had to tow one of the moving trucks earlier,” Buck says.

“Well whoever they are, the one Vic is hugging is her brother. He grew up here,” Chas explains.

“Oh right,” Aaron says and they turn back to eating but Buck carries on watching, intrigued.

**Eddie**

“Robert, is that you?”

A female voice catches Eddie's ears as he looks at the surroundings of the pub. They had only just stepped inside and someone was already shouting for Robert.

Eddie watches as the girl makes her way through and hugs him.

“Hey Vic, nice to see you!” Robert says.

“Where've you been? Last I heard you were in America, what’s going on and who are these people?” Vic asks.

“I’m Ramon Diaz and this is my wife Helena, our daughters Adriana and Sophia and our son and your brother's fiancé Eddie,” Ramon explains. Eddie could see the smile on his father’s face and the shock on Robert's. He knew Robert wanted to tell people himself, but his dad and Robert were always trying to one up each other and Eddie was getting sick of it now.

“Fiancé, so you're gay?” Vic asks.

“No. Can we discuss this another time, please?” Robert pleads. Eddie slides his hand down Robert's arm.

“So, you are Victoria, heard bits about you. I’m Eddie, nice to meet you,” Eddie explains.

“Nice to meet you! So what’s a nice man like you doing stuck with my brother?” she jokes.

“He is absolutely wonderful, and kind,” Eddie states.

“Ha, you are joking right? You may be able to change your spots but we all know what you're like on the inside, Robert!” a woman shouts.

“Katie! Not now,” Vic says.

“Just jealous aren’t you, that you could never keep hold of me?” Robert jokes back, and Eddie squeezes his arm and Robert looks at him with a sorry look.

“Robert, you're back!” another voice says, and Eddie is getting annoyed now. He just wants Robert to explain who people are, especially when they make comments like that.

Eddie follows Robert as he walks round the bar to an elderly lady and hugs her.

“Diane! Been a long time,” Robert says as he hugs her.

As Eddie walks round, he notices two men sat at a table holding hands. One with dark, cropped hair and looking grumpy as hell. The other all smiles with blonde hair. His blue eyes stare at him as he passes by and turns to focus on Robert.

“Diane, this is Eddie, my fiancé,” Robert explains. “Eddie, this is my step mum Diane.”

“Nice to meet you,” Eddie says holding his hand out.

“None of that! Come here,” she says, pulling him in for a hug.

“Can we just squeeze on through please,” a male voice says and it sounds sort of American. Eddie turns to see the blonde staring, smiling, and Eddie notices the mark above the left eye.

“Oh, sorry boys! Robert, Eddie, this is Evan and his boyfriend Aaron,” Diane explains.

“Nice to meet you,” Eddie says holding his hand out and so does Robert.

“You too and call me Buck, everyone does round here,” Buck explains as he shakes their hand. Eddie could definitely hear the American accent now but didn’t want to ask the question as he turned to the other lad.

Eddie notices Aaron just stares and walks off and Buck follows him.

“Sorry, he ain't much for new people!” a lady on the other side shouts.

“Chas, didn’t know you still worked here,” Robert says.

“No, she’s part owner, Aaron's her son,” Diane explains.'

“Yeah, so you play for the other team now? Didn’t see that coming,” Chas says.

“Is that a problem?” Eddie snarks back.

“Oh no problem, just didn’t expect it from him,” she replies.

“Same could have been said for your Aaron,” Vic says, walking over.

Eddie watches as she huffs and heads off. Eddie walks back round and can feel the tiredness kicking in. It had been a long day and he just wants to sleep, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Robert.

“Are you ok? You look knackered,” Robert asks.

“Yeah, just the day catching up. I may head home. You can stay if you want to catch up with family,” Eddie replies.

“No, I'd rather take you home and cuddle up to you?” Robert replies.

“Dad, mom, we're heading back, I'm not feeling it,” Eddie explains.

“I'll come too,” Adriana says.

“Me as well,” Sophia joins.

“Ok we will all go, but I say we come for a proper family meal tomorrow, ok?” Ramon states.

“Ok,” Eddie replies.

“Diane, can we book a large table for tomorrow?" Robert asks.

“Of course,” she replies.

“Ah, and as Robert's step-mum, I hope you and his sister will be joining us?” Ramon asks.

“We certainly will,” Vic replies.

“Of course,” Diane adds.

”Great, till tomorrow!” Ramon says and they all make their way out and back to the car and head home. Eddie falls asleep on Robert's shoulder and is awoken when they get back to the manor where they head straight up, undress and climb into the bed.

“Good night,” Robert says.

“Night,” Eddie mumbles as he nods off.

**Buck just after they pass Eddie and Robert**

Buck walks through the doors and hears Aaron behind him dragging his feet, he turns to see him looking grumpy.

“What’s up now?” Buck questions.

“Nothing, just can’t stand pompous people like that,” Aaron says.

“I know, but they seem ok. Well for now! We all know what people from Home Farm are like,” Buck explains.

“True, but more Americans - you might be able join them for special events,” Aaron smiles.

“There’s that smile! I did think that myself earlier, but like you say they are a bit pompous-looking and anyway if I go you are definitely coming too,” Buck teases.

“Why would I?” Aaron says as he pulls Buck close.

“Because I have to suffer those horrible Dingle parties!” Buck chuckles as he kisses Aaron.

“What’s wrong with the Dingle parties?” Chas' voice catches them off guard and they break their kiss.

“Erm nothing, I was just messing,” Buck stammers out.

“It's fine, I will let you off. Only because I can’t resist those baby blues of yours,” Chas says and Aaron chuckles so Buck pokes him.

“Ow!” Aaron says.

“Don’t laugh then! Anyway I am knackered, I fancy an early night. I've got an early start in the morning, me and Pete have got to seed the lower field,” Buck explains.

“The joys of being a farmer, eh?” Chas says.

“That’s fine, I've got car parts to pick up I can do earlier then,” Aaron says.

“And then you both will come back here for a family tea,” Chas adds.

“What?” Aaron says.

“We will sit down and have a meal, please? I feel like we don’t do much as a three and I miss you both,” Chas says.

“Ok, let's do it!” Buck says with a smile.

“Fine,” Aaron adds as he grabs Buck by the hand and they head up to bed. Buck quickly showers and changes before joining Aaron in bed. They cuddle up and Buck is out like a light on Aaron's chest, who then nods off.


	2. A forest walk with a wet end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are we going to avoid the potential murderers?” Adriana asks.
> 
> “They're farmers, it’s a field - be thankful someone is there,” Sophia states.
> 
> “Come on, it will be fine,” Eddie says and they start walking over. “HI!” Eddie shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, sorry it took awhile i wanted make sure it was good before posting
> 
> Big thanks to @Toughpaperround for been an absolute ledged on beta this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Buck wakes to the sound of his alarm. As he reaches over to stop it, he feels the grip around him get tighter and he smiles as he turns to see a half-asleep Aaron give him a smile.

“Just leave it and stay,” Aaron says sleepily.

“I can’t, I have to work,” Buck says as he manages to silence his phone.

“Ok, but later we cuddle,” Aaron says as he presses kisses along Buck's chest and up to his lips.

They spend a good five minutes kissing before Buck breaks off the kiss and stares at Aaron, looking him in the eyes and kisses him quickly before throwing the cover over and prying himself out of Aaron's grip.

“I hate going out with a farmer, you're up at stupid hours. It's only 4am! I don’t have to be up for another good 4 hours,” Aaron grumbles as he moves into Buck's spot and looks at Buck.

“I know, but I love it, like I love you. So sleep and I'll text you later, for our family meal,” Buck chuckles.

“Don’t remind me, go on, get out of here. Just be quiet,” Aaron says.

Buck bends down and kisses Aaron once more. He grabs his phone as he picks up his clothes and walks to the bathroom quietly and quickly, washes and changes, before making his way down the stairs and into the living room.

“Morning, fancy a brew?” Diane says.

“I'm ok thanks, I was going to get one once I got to the farm. What are you doing up so early?” Buck questions as he takes a seat on the sofa to place his boots on.

“Couldn’t sleep, one of them nights my mind wouldn’t turn off,” Diane explains and it dawns on him that her stepson had just turned up.

“About your stepson Robert, right?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, we hadn’t heard from him for years and then he just rocks up, engaged to a man! I mean you know I have nothing against it but I just didn’t think that about Robert,” Diane explains.

“It's fine, I’m guessing on his travels which obviously landed him in America he found someone who makes him complete. We could all do with someone like that,” Buck says and then realises that sounded like he wasn’t happy and he knew deep down he wasn’t.

“Guessing you two aren't fully there then?” Diane questions. Buck watches as she goes into the kitchen.

“Not really. We spoke, you know how he is, hard shell to break. But I won't give up on him, I feel complete here,” Buck explains.

“You know you make the village feel complete? You are definitely the life and heart of this village. Just know there are people here for you whenever you need to talk,” Diane explains as she comes out with a travel cup.

“I know, and thank you it means a lot to hear that,” Buck says.

“Here, take it with you and don’t work too hard” Diane says as she hands him the travel cup.

“Thank you,” Buck says. “See you later.”

Buck takes his leave and walks to his car and sets off to the farm, listening to music and drinking his coffee. When he finally makes it to the farm and pulls in he sees and Pete already stood outside working.

“Must have started early,” Buck says to himself as he gets out of the car, leaving the empty mug on the passenger seat.

“Here he is, ready to do some graft!” Pete shouts over to Buck.

“Well nothing new there then, I do the work as you sit round,” Buck jokes back.

“Someone has to do all the hard work of sitting in the tractor while the other loads the seeds,” Pete chuckles.

“Well, you're in for a shock. Buck is driving and you can load,” Moira says smiling.

“What! Why?” Pete says.

“You joke, you suffer,” Moira says. “Brews before you go?”

“Yeah please, going to need the caffeine today,” Buck says.

“So good night then? I Take it, everything's sorted?” Moira questions as they enter the farm house.

“Not really. But we met the new owners of Home Farm, they're pretentious but there was a lad, Robert, he turns out to be Diane’s stepson,” Buck says as he grabs the tea pot pouring some tea.

“Vic’s brother? I heard things about him from Katie,” Moira asks.

“Yeah, he was with his fiancé. Didn’t look too happy when Katie spoke up though,” Buck chuckles.

“Poor girl. Hope she knows what she has let herself in for” Moira says and Buck lets out a laugh.

“Oh! It’s not a she, it’s a he. I think everyone in the pub was surprised by that,” Buck says as he passes the drinks round.

“Shouldn’t you lot be working, not gossiping?” Cain's dull voice came from the living room.

“Leave them be! They're having a wee brew before they head out,” Moira explains.

“On that note, let's head off Pete,” Buck says smiling.

“Yeah, we'll see you later,” Pete says and they take their leave.

They head to the shed, attach the seed spreader to the tractor and place a few bags in ready. Pete heads off, Buck goes to the pick up and loads a few extra bags into it, he quickly runs to his car and grabs his rucksack which had some food and clothes and other things. He liked to be prepared for anything, especially working in the fields. Then he follows Pete and decides to overtake him, as the gate most likely will need opening. He checks to make sure the road is clear as they approach a straight bit, sees it's clear and shoots past Pete who honks the horn at him. Buck travels the road and arrives at the gate and gets out to open it, watching the tractor as it enters the field. Buck jumps into the truck, follows Pete in and parks next to the gate. As he climbs out and locks it, he looks over the field. He liked this field - it had a view of the village on one side and the forest of the Home Farm estate on the other and he knew from experience the sunrises were the best from here.

“Ready to start some graft?” Pete shouts.

“Oh yeah, you know this will take at least several hours,” Buck explains.

“Yeah, why do you think I brought breakfast for us? We will get two hours in and then eat and then carry on after. We should be done by 1ish, I'd say,” Pete says looking out at the field.

“If everything goes to plan. You know our luck,” Buck chuckles as he starts to load the extra bags of seeds onto the tractor's cab and sees Pete get out.

“What's up?” Buck asks.

“Just want to ask you something. I noticed things between you and Aaron haven’t been ok, and I heard Moira talking to Cain about easing up on Aaron so he was less grumpy with you. Are you happy?” Pete questions. Buck is surprised Pete is asking. Normally Pete kept out of anything, but it was nice to know Moira was trying to sort things for him.

“I am,” Buck replies.

“It's just... I see how much you give to him and he barely responds to you,” Pete explains.

“He doesn’t like the public affection that much, that’s all, but when we are alone he's amazing,” Buck explains.

“Well I know its cliché, and not my place, but you can do a lot better and deserve a lot more than what you are getting. I mean what happened to the big plan of going back to the states and becoming a firefighter? Like you said when you first started here and never shut up about it, until he got his hooks in you,” Pete says and Buck felt frustrated he was having to defend his relationship again to someone.

“I get what you're saying, Pete, but I'm happy. Yes I had a dream but that was it, a dream. I found a place I love to live in and a man I love. And no offense, but you ain't exactly the best person to be giving me advice on relationships. If I recall you and Leyla both tried to ditch each other at the altar and got stuck in loo windows,” Buck starts laughing.

“True, I'll let you have that one! But just think about what I said. You could become a firefighter over here,” Pete adds before climbing in the cab.

Buck hadn’t thought about that. He thinks maybe he could do it and decides to discuss it at the meal later.

Once the truck was empty of the extra seeds, Buck climbed onto the seed spreader and started it up. Pete starts to drive slowly and Buck monitors the spread. He didn’t mind doing the monitoring as it kept him focused unlike in the cab where his thoughts could wander off. After the first two hours they realised it was going to take a lot longer, so they quickly ate and Buck called Aaron.

“Hey babe,” Buck says and notices the sound of a car in the background.

“Hey, look I'm having to go on a call and it's far away so I won't be able to make the meal,” Aaron says and Buck could feel his temper.

“Why didn’t you say no? You knew we had this meal later,” Buck states.

“I know, but you know what Cain is like,” Aaron replies. And true, Buck knew Cain was a pain but this was ridiculous and Buck knew Aaron was only using it to hide the fact he didn’t want to be there.

“Ok, let me know when you will be back and I'll sort some food,” Buck says.

“Will do, see you later,” Aaron says, and before Buck can reply the line dies.

Buck feels frustrated and pissed that yet again he was being left. He climbs up onto the seed spreader and bangs on the tractor cab so that Pete can start the engine and they start again, Buck hoping that doing his job will calm him. They finally get finished just after 2pm, halting by the forest entrance. He had calmed down and relaxed, then his focus was taken away when he saw some people wandering through the forests. Buck couldn’t make them out as they were covered by the trees but could tell they were not dressed for the walk.

“Hey, you ok in there?” Buck shouts.

“Why'd you do that? They could be murderers!” Pete chuckles.

“Haha imagine, that would be our luck!” Buck laughs. “They're over there like three billy goats,” Buck chuckles and Pete laughs out loud.

They watch as the people move towards them and Buck notices who they are and laughs as he notices what they're wearing. He can hear Pete laugh too.

**Eddie earlier in the day**

Eddie wakes to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. He rolls over and sees Robert still asleep, his soft snores making evident he was still asleep. He smiles at him and slowly but carefully gets out of the bed. Grabbing his dressing gown off the side as he heads towards the door, he looks back to make sure Robert is still asleep and sees the clock shows just after 7am. He slowly opens his door and sees his dad fully dressed in a suit, signaling for Eddie to leave the room.

“What's up, father? It's just after 7am,” Eddie questions. His father never usually woke them unless it was important.

“I need you to wake Robert. He and I have a business meeting we can not afford to miss so we will be away for a few days. Maybe a week,” his father explains and Eddie could feel his anger build.

“We have only just got here and you want him to get up and go on a meeting? No chance,” Eddie spits out and can see the annoyance in his father's face.

“This isn’t a debate, Edmundo. Business is business! We need to build the Diaz brand over here so I need the number one schmoozer I know and that is the man you unfortunately call your fiancé,” his father snaps back.

“Well then I'll come too, I can help,” Eddie quickly replies.

“NO! You will stay here with your mother and sisters, I need Robert on his A-game and not to be distracted by you. It's not up for discussion, go wake Robert as we leave in 15 minutes,” his dad quickly says and walks off before Eddie could say anything.

Eddie turns and heads back to his room and as he closes the door, he feels a pair of hands dart under his gown and grip at his butt.

“Come on, time to christen the sheets, don’t you think?” Robert teases as he pulls Eddie close.

“I would love nothing better, but unfortunately you have 15 minutes to get ready and pack a bag for a week away,” Eddie says.

“What are you talking about? We just got here,” Robert says, breaking his hold.

“Father has conveniently got a meeting for you and him to go to and he needs you to schmooze the people, to help the Diaz brand,” Eddie says, chuckling.

“Well you can come too...” Robert starts.

“Ha I wish, but I'm not allowed. Apparently I would distract you too much,” Eddie says.

“Then I won't go,” Robert says, taking a seat on the bed.

“I know, but you know my dad is right and let's not give him more excuses to hate us being together? I will be fine, it gives me time to see what's around here,” Eddie explains.

“Ok, but when I get back I'm locking us in here. You understand?” Robert teases as he quickly kisses Eddie and heads to the bathroom.

As Eddie has no plans he just chucks some sweat pants and a vest on and heads down stairs and into the kitchen. As he passes the living room he sees his father and mother talking. He gives them a smile before entering the kitchen and starts making two cups of coffee as he knew Robert would need it. By the time he'd figured out the new coffee machine his mother had got and made the drinks, Robert was in the kitchen enjoying the drink with a pulled face.

“Sorry, new machine,” Eddie says, knowing it was bad, because his also tastes awful.

“Well you have a week to figure it out. Right, I'd best be off. I’m going to miss you,” Robert says as he leans over and kisses Eddie deep and runs his hand over Eddie's face.

“Come on Robert,” Ramon’s voice could be heard.

“Be safe,” Eddie says.

“Always am, see you soon!” Robert says and they walk towards the door where Ramon is waiting.

“Eddie, while I’m gone why don’t you take your sisters and scout the land and see where you can place the activity centre you want to do, that should keep you busy,” Ramon states.

“I thought you weren’t keen on it, you said it would be a waste of money,” Eddie says confused.

“Well, that’s before I saw how much land there was, and we can also build some cabins for people to stay in while they do the activities,” Ramon says. And there it was, the real reason, Eddie chuckles.

“Ok I will do both. Be safe and, father, please don’t give him too much stick,” Eddie says and his father nods as they head off. Eddie goes into the living room and settles on the couch to get a little nap.

“WAKE UP!” a voice shouts and as Eddie wakes up he is greeted by cold water hitting his face and he hears the giggles of his sisters.

“Why, you little shits!” he exclaims as he jumps to grab Sophia but they manage to get out and run up the stairs, as Eddie starts chasing them up.

“Edmuno Diaz, do not run in this house!” his mother's stern voice hits his ears and he stops in his tracks.

“Sorry mother,” Eddie replies as he turns to face her, water dripping off his nose.

“Why are you wet?” she asks.

He knew if said it was his sisters she wouldn’t believe him. “I spilt a drink, just going to get it cleaned up,” Eddie replies.

“Good, when you come down bring your sisters, we will be having lunch soon,” she says and Eddie didn’t think he had slept that long.

“What time is it?” he questions.

“Just after 12. You were out cold; I did try to wake you but you were out cold so I guessed you needed the sleep,” she replies.

“Ok, I'll go get ready,” Eddie says.

He makes his way up and wonders how he'd managed to sleep for so long. Then he realises Robert may have tried to call and when he hadn’t answered he would worry. So he moves a bit quicker, knocking on his sisters' doors to say their mum wants them down soon for lunch and makes it to his room. He grabs his phone and there are no messages or missed calls. He figures his dad is keeping him busy and quickly texts him saying that he hopes it's going all ok, before getting showered and dressed and heading down to the kitchen where his sisters and mother are sat and the plates are filled with food. He takes a seat and starts eating whilst they talk amongst themselves about the move and eventually finish up. Eddie starts on the dishes.

“Well it's 1pm, so you three get going to go look for a place for Eddie's activity thing he wants to do, like your father asked,” Eddie's mother states.

“Yeah I will finish the dishes and grab some stuff and then we can head off. You two had best do the same,” Eddie explains to his sisters.

They laugh and head off but they see their mother's stern look and leave quietly. Eddie washes the dishes and dries them, knowing his mother is watching his every move but she hadn’t spoken - which made him worry.

“You ok, mother? You seem quiet,” Eddie asks.

“Are you happy?” she asks.

Eddie places the last pan down and looks at her. He knew his mum could read him. He lets out a sigh, “I am, it's just...” Eddie needed to think of the right words.

“You were happy to start your new family with Robert in your home, not to be dragged all this way to live with us,” she suggests.

“Sort of, I just don’t get why father picked the place Robert grew up in. I know father doesn’t like the fact Robert and I are together, and that he thinks Robert only wants the business and money. But he doesn’t, he loves me,” Eddie states. It was the same conversation every time.

“But I've seen how you are with your friends and how they make you smile and laugh, and I haven’t once seen that same kind of smile with Robert, not even after he proposed to you!” his mother explains and Eddie hadn’t realised it, but maybe it was true.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, mother? Look, I know how you both feel about him, but it's my decision. I’m happy and we will get married, I just hope you will be there," Eddie explains. "I'd best go get ready.” 

His mother doesn’t answer, just nods and Eddie heads up to his room. As he looks through his cupboard he realises he doesn’t really have clothes suited for walking in the forest, so he grabs some old suit trousers and a t-shirt that he doesn’t mind getting dirty. He fishes through his collection of trainers and finds an old pair, slipping them on. He grabs his coat and heads out, and as he makes his way down the stairs he sees his sisters who aren't particularly dressed for the walk. He smiles at them and signals to leave.

“Keep them safe, Edmundo!” his mother shouts.

“I will!” Eddie replies and they start their way into the forest.

“So exactly what are we doing?” Sophia asks.

“Well dad wants Eddie to find a spot for his activity thingy and dad wants to build some cabins. You know, to make extra money. But it's also to keep Eddie busy and most likely make him realise he doesn’t need Robert and then he can call the wedding off,” Adriana explains.

“Oi, he doesn’t want to split me and Robert up,” Eddie snaps back as they move further into the forest.

“So tell me this, why did dad arrange the meetings this week knowing we would have just moved here? I'll tell you why - so he could take Robert away, and you would meet people who would tell you what he was really like and he wouldn’t be here to defend himself,” Adriana states. Eddie can’t argue, the logic is there and he knew this is something his dad would do something.

“Maybe. But I wouldn’t listen to them. We can’t be all judged on what we did in our past, we grow and learn from mistakes,” Eddie says, knowing all too well what trouble mistakes can make.

“But isn’t Robert a mistake?” Sophia asks.

“Why would you say that? He does nothing but support this family and love me,” Eddie says as he moves round some trees, helping his sisters through.

“He supports the family by making money in business, we all know that given the chance he would take over. And I don’t know what you think love is brother, but Robert certainly doesn’t show it to you or give it to you,” Sophia says and Adriana starts laughing, “You know what I mean, get your head out the gutter, Ads.”

“Look, I don’t question your love life so don’t question mine,” Eddie snaps as he stands in front of them.

“Ok,” Adriana replies.

Eddie turns and starts walking. His feet land in a puddle which goes up to his ankle, he lets a huff out and moves to the dry side while his sisters laugh at him. They move round the woods more and Eddie starts to feel frustrated as he swears they are going round in circles.

“Where did you want to set up the site, I mean there is a lot of forest and I swear we have passed that tree at least twice,” Sophia says, pointing towards a tree

“I think they all look the same,” Adriana replies and Eddie looks at her in amazement, for a girl who was clever and in university she came out with some right random things.

“Really, Ads?” Sophia chuckles. “ Eddie, what are you thinking about having at the adventure ground?”

Eddie knows exactly what he wants, as he had been planning it for so long in the USA, he just hopes his plans could work over here. They make it to a clearing and stand still and Eddie takes his trainers off to wring his socks to try make them less damp.

“So, I was thinking of a hall, where they can have indoor activities when it gets colder. Kayaking - I noticed a river. Zip lines, a treetop adventure, maybe tree houses that will have a crafts centre, things like that. But also it will be accessible to everyone so I need to get the disability people involved to guide us,” Eddie explains. The last bit was more personal but he knew his sisters didn’t know the truth.

“Just like dad, looking at all the angles to make the most money,” Adriana states.

“No, not like that, I just feel every kid should be able enjoy it. Why shouldn’t they?” Eddie explains.

“True words. When did you become so wise brother?” Sophia asks.

“He ain't that wise, I don’t know which way is back and I doubt he does,” Adriana explains.

“I do,” Eddie says. Looking round, he must admit he is now lost too. They do all look the same. He gets his phone out and there's no service.

“Have you two got service?” he asks.

“No,” they both reply.

“It's fine, we'll get back ok,” Eddie states and slides his socks and trainers on. They start walking again.

They walk along the woods and find themselves nearing a field. Eddie thinks if they can get into the field at least they can see a lot better so they walk along the edge trying to find a way across.

“Hey! You ok in there?” a voice shouts and all three look out into the field and Eddie clocks the tractor and two figures.

“Are we going to avoid the potential murderers?” Adriana asks.

“They're farmers, it’s a field - be thankful someone is there,” Sophia states.

“Come on, it will be fine,” Eddie says and they start walking over. “HI!” Eddie shouts.

“What are you doing out there?” the man shouts and Eddie swears he recognises the voice.

“My brother got us lost,” Adriana shouts.

“Oi! I did not,” Eddie says to his sister.

“Ok, well you best be careful...” the voice starts and before he could finish Eddie was falling into a ditch filled with mud and water. All he could hear was the laughter of his sisters over everything.

Buck watches as Eddie falls and instantly he's running over. The sound of splashing and laughter can be heard as he gets closer. As he arrives he smiles at Eddie's sisters and looks down to see Eddie sitting in the ditch.

“You ok in there?” Buck asks, trying to hold his laughter in.

“What do you think?” Eddie snarks and looks up to see Buck looking down smiling and Eddie lets a smile slip as the sight in front of him. It was a ray of sunshine.

“Ok, well I can leave you there... or would you like some help out?” Buck asks.

“He won't accept help, he will think it shows weakness to ask,” one of the sisters says. Buck couldn’t remember which was which.

“Is that so, Eddie? You know it doesn’t hurt to ask for help,” Buck says as he moves down the side of the ditch. As he gets to the edge his feet sink a bit so Buck is thankful he has his farm boots on. He can hear Pete talking to the sister, no doubt flirting, so Buck focuses on Eddie.

“So, what brings you out here? I'm sure you have your own fancy ponds to fall in,” Buck jokes.

“Joker, aren't you,” Eddie says. “I was looking in the forest for... You know what, doesn’t matter. Are you going to help or just watch me struggle?” Eddie says.

“Well if I don’t hear a please I won't,” Buck says and sticks his tongue out.

"Please help me, Buck,” Eddie says with a huff.

“Ok,” Buck replies and holds his hand out. Eddie grabs it and Buck pulls him up to his feet and helps him out of the ditch.

Once back on dry land, Buck sees Pete with the sisters laughing and joking. He turns back to Eddie who is shivering.

“I might have something to keep you warm, come on,” Buck says to Eddie who nods.

Buck starts walking and Pete walks over.

“Mate, can I take the girls back to the estate in the pickup and you take the tractor with Eddie?” Pete whispers.

“Hang on, why do I get lumbered with the wet person and the tractor?” Buck replies.

“Because, I may have a chance at getting some action, plus you have more in common with him,” Pete says.

“What's that meant to mean?” Buck says.

“Well, you're both into men,” Pete says and Buck laughs.

“Pete it.. you know what, go! I'll take the tractor. Let me grab my rucksack - I have some spare clothes and a blanket in it, I can give them to him so that he doesn’t freeze on me,” Buck replies.

“Mate you are a lifesaver,” Pete says. “Right girls, I'll give you a lift. Eddie mate - Buck will bring you back,” Pete says.

Eddie looks over at his sisters who start laughing and walk over to him.

“You look cold. Maybe ask ermm - Buck wasn’t it? - to warm you up!” Adriana says.

“Get lost!” Eddie says.

“Oh please, Eddie, we both saw that smile and we haven’t seen it in forever. You need some friends, especially if Robert is away,” Sophia states.

“Whatever! Go on, go,” Eddie says.

He watches as his sisters walk with Pete and Eddie walks and ends up level with Buck.

“Thanks for this,” Eddie says.

“It's fine, we look out for each other out here. You may be the new people round here, but you're a part of the village whether you like it or not,” Buck explains and Eddie can’t believe how nice Buck is being.

“Are you always this nice to strangers?” Eddie questions.

“Look, I was new here too and everyone was so nice. It's one of the reasons I stayed, to be honest,” Buck explains.

“The other being your boyfriend, the grumpy one?” Eddie says and then feels he may have spoken out of place.

“Yeah that'll be him. He gets it from his uncle. Word of advice - don’t upset the uncle, he will break both your legs,” Buck jokes as they get to the pickup and Buck climbs in to grab his bag.

“Are you serious? He would break people's legs?” Eddie questions.

“Who?” Adriana asks.

“Buck's boyfriend's uncle,” Eddie says and he sees the smiles fall off his sisters and shakes his head while still shaking from the cold wetness of his clothes.

“Oh, Cain? Yeah he will,” Pete chuckles.

“Is he a hardman then?” Sophia asks.

“Yeah. He is married to my aunty, but that wouldn’t stop him knocking some sense into me, I mean I had run-ins with him, Buck here got locked in the barn overnight as Cain didn’t want him near Aaron, which backfired,” Pete chuckles.

“It did, it pushed us together,” Buck chuckled.

“You're American aren’t you?” Adriana asks.

“Yeah, from Hershey,” Buck replies.

“We're from Texas, that means you are welcome to join us for Thanksgiving and that includes your boyfriend,” Sophia explains.

“Thanks, might take you up on it. As long as there is pumpkin pie, I love it!” Buck explains.

“So does Eddie,” Adriana says, smiling.

“Go on, go! I'll see you at the house,” Eddie says.

He watches as his sisters climb inside the pickup and they drive off. As he turns, he sees Buck standing next to the tractor and has a blanket out and some clothes in his hand, so he walks over.

“What're you doing?” Eddie questions.

“Well you need to change, so I'll hold the blanket as you change. There's a spare change of everything - they may be a bit baggy for you but they will be warmer and drier,” Buck explains.

“You carry all this around?” Eddie questions as he moves round and Buck holds the blanket up so Eddie is between the tractor and blanket.

“Yeah, well you never know what state you will end up in out here, so always best to be prepared. Which none of you were,” Buck says as he turns his head when Eddie starts stripping.

“Yeah, well my dad kind of forced us to start looking for something so, you know,” Eddie says as he quickly dresses in the baggy t-shirt and boxers. This would be an awkward conversation with his mother.

“Oh, right! What were you looking for, the dead bodies?” Buck jokes.

“What, there’s bodies in there?” Eddie questions and turns and can see the side of Buck's face and the smile, “Really? Joking about something like that?” Eddie says as he pushes at Buck and Buck falls back dropping the blanket as Eddie stands there in Buck's spare shirt and boxers the joggers only just over one leg.

“Was there any need for that?” Buck says and then he sees the sight in front of him and hides a smile. “Caught with your pants down!” Buck bursts out laughing and Eddie starts laughing as he quickly pulls up the joggers.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to push you so hard. Where shall I put the wet clothes?” Eddie asks, changing the subject.

“There should be a carrier bag in the rucksack and some trainers for you as well,” Buck says as he folds the blanket.

“Thank you for all this, it's appreciated,” Eddie says as he gets the trainers and a pair of socks and places them on.

“It's fine! Have you ever ridden in a tractor?” Buck asks.

“Not really,” Eddie replies.

“City boy then,” Buck jokes.

“No! Well yes.  In Texas I used to love going for walks and that. It's hard when the family is all business and your fiancé is the same, but I always wanted to try my hand at farming . I love animals and the feeling that what you're doing feeds others,” Eddie replies.

“Well there's plenty of places to walk around here. And if you want I'm sure Moira would love an extra pair of hands, if you wanted to help out maybe,” Buck explains as he grabs his bag.

“Do you think so?” Eddie questions. He would love the opportunity to do something he wanted to do, for once.

“I can ask, I'll let you know. How about we get you back though?” Buck says as he climbs into the tractor cab.

“Ok,” Eddie says as he follows him up.

“It will be cramped but just climb up behind me and try to get comfy, I'll be quick as possible,” Buck explains and Eddie manoeuvres round and gets in the spot.

“Ok ready,” Eddie says and the tractor starts.

“So what is it you were really looking for out there?” Buck questions as he drives.

“I want to build an activity centre, I know it's random, but I feel we have the space to,” Eddie says.

“So like, kayaking, zip lines, quad bikes, all that kind of stuff?” Buck says, focusing on the road. Eddie lets another smile slip. Buck had just rolled off all the things Eddie was thinking.

“Yeah, and an indoor room, some treehouses for crafts etc. But also, accessible for anyone,” Eddie adds.

“So, kids with disabilities? That’s a brilliant idea! Everyone should be able to enjoy it,” Buck says and again Eddie smiles.

“Yeah, I just need to get plans down and plan out what I want so I can go to my dad with it. Just unsure,” Eddie says. He doubted himself as he knew he wasn’t business-minded like his dad or Robert so was doubtful it would work.

“Well if you want, we could brainstorm?” Buck says.

“Really, you would do that?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, I mean I am free tonight as I've been let down, so if you're free let me know and I can sort something,” Buck says as they start up the road to Home Farm.

“That'd be great! And yeah I am free; we can use the office at the house if you want?” Eddie says.

“Ok, well we're here! Just text me a time? I have to go back to work,” Buck says.

Eddie gets his phone out and is thankful it didn’t get wet and passes it to Buck who adds his number and hands it back. Eddie climbs out, bag in hand and walks to the house. He waves as Buck drives off, then he sends a text saying 'is 6pm ok?' and heads in to wait for the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and admired
> 
> Find me on tumblr @Afstory1988
> 
> The recent pics that Oliver posted for Buck begins has definitely got me wanting to write more for this fic so hopefully soon i will have a new chapter up

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments as this inspires me to write more, thank you for reading 😊
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
